villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mallus/Synopsis
The synopsis of the time demon Mallus, the main antagonist of Season 3 of the Arrowverse series DC's Legends of Tomorrow. History Past Little is known about the time demon known as Mallus. What is known, however, is that in ancient times, the five original totem-bearers (Spirit, Air, Fire, Earth and Water) of the Zambesi tribes rebelled against him. The tribe of the sixth totem (Death), however, sided with Mallus and fought against the others. Despite this, the five totem-bearers successfully imprisoned Mallus in a cage of time: an alternate dimension that exists beyond the astral plane in order to separate the real world from Mallus, thus leaving him to swear vengeance against mankind. According to John Constantine, Mallus is also a demon of the highest order, which meant that exorcism rituals are ineffective on him. He was known to the Time Masters as an ancient evil so powerful that they dared to not even speak his name. Mallus' followers and enemies then pronounced his name as "Mallus" (which is the way the name is spelled) rather than "Malice", which greatly irritated him. After the Legends broke time in order to defeat the Legion of Doom and unintentionally created anachronisms, Mallus, became aware of this and, knowing that anachronisms can weaken his imprisonment, took advantage of the situation and plotted to recruit allies to ensure that time would be broken so he can finally escape. To gain loyal followers, Mallus had the Order of the Shrouded Compass created that would worship him as a pagan god and ensure his return to their world. Due to the threat of his return, Mallus became a sworn enemy of Rip Hunter that left him obsessed with stopping the demon. However, the Time Bureau, an organization founded in protecting the timeline and dealing with aberrations and anachronisms, are in total belief of his existence. Recruiting Acolytes Mallus sent a follower of his to resurrect Kuasa, whom she then sent to the year 2042 to kill rogue hacktivist Zari Tomaz and steal her late brother's amulet, which was actually one of the six lost totems of Zambesi (specifically the Air Totem). However, Kuasa failed to do so thanks to the Legends and she was forced to escape. Mallus later ordered Nora to travel to London 1897 and resurrect her father Damien Darhk. During the ceremony, Rip Hunter interrupted them and demanded to Nora that he should speak with Mallus. Without hesitation, Nora agreed and within seconds, Mallus took possession of her body and stated to Rip that it was a pleasure to meet him. As Rip then demanded to see his true form, Mallus wickedly laughed and said that he wouldn't live when he saw his true form, claiming that while Rip was "hopelessly mortal", he was a god. Just before Damien was resurrected, Mallus stop possessing Nora. In a few moments, Damien and Nora escaped. Later, Mallus sent Damien, Nora and Kuasa to Hollywood in 1937 to ensure the anachronism in the form of Helen of Troy. However, after the Legends arrive, they are defeated and forced to retreat. Then, Mallus sent Damien to save Grodd from his demise in 1967 Vietnam and therefore recruit him to the demon's plan and create anachronisms so he can escape, in which Grodd accepted. Mallus was not seen or heard from again for a while until the Legends once more crossed paths with the Darhks in the year 1,000 A.D. while endeavoring to rescue a younger Martin Stein from Vikings and preventing the US from becoming 'New Valhalla'. During a pitched battle between the two sides, Damien came rushing to his daughter's aid, using his teleportation stone to transport them away. As they did so, Legends leader Sara Lance grabbed on to Damien and was transported suddenly to a dark, desolate place, the very dimension in which Mallus was imprisoned. Mallus called out to her from the darkness, never revealing his face or true form. Declaring his name when asked who he was, Mallus swore that he would soon be free and that the entire world would soon be subjected to "unendurable pain". Canary could only look on in stunned terror as a huge, shadowy hand reached out towards her from out of nowhere as ghoulish laughter echoed all around, before she was yanked back into her own world by Time Bureau agent Ava Sharpe through a portal hovering nearby. Possessing Nora Darhk in 2017 While possessing a young Nora Darhk in 2017, Mallus soon attracted the attention of the notorious warlock John Constantine who subsequently broke into the mental hospital Nora had been placed in to exorcise her. Constantine unfortunately had no idea what he was really blundering into and recklessly tried to banish Mallus from the girl with an ordinary exorcism without knowing the entity's name first. Mallus merely laughed it off and derided Constantine's efforts, citing his failure to save Astra, his own eternal damnation and his efforts to save the soul of Sara Lance. Frightened by Mallus' power, Constantine fled the hospital and went in search of Sara. Mallus did not have to wait long before Constantine returned to the hospital with the Legends in tow to help him. Once he, Sara Lance and Leo Snart had revived the catatonic Nora inside a magical seal known as the Triangle of Solomon, Mallus soon emerged and greeted them, focusing on Sara and remarking on how he had been expecting her; that she would soon see his true form when he took her back to his world for all eternity. Wasting no time, Constantine launched into another exorcism, this using Mallus' name to amplify it. Laughing ghoulishly, Mallus once more shrugged off Constantine's exorcism without even trying and simply strode out of the Triangle, bellowing that Constantine's powers were useless against him. Telekinetically tossing the group aside, Mallus quickly scrawled a temporal displacement symbol on the ground and cast the group back in time to the 1960s version of the same hospital before withdrawing back into Nora. Determined to gain possession of Sara Lance, Mallus reached out telepathically to her in the 1960s and began haunting her, giving her hallucinations and dredging up her worst memories so as to incited enough fear and rage within her to prime her for possession. He was foiled in this regard by Constantine who coached Sara through the process of resisting possession. Meanwhile back in 2017, Mallus revealed himself to Zari and Ray in Jitters after they attempted to help Nora reenter normal life and mocked their efforts. Roaring, screaming and bellowing as the building shook with tremors all around, Mallus ignored their appeals to Nora and threw Ray against a wall when he got too close. In response, Zari moved to grab Nora by the arm which unexpectedly started to badly burn the entity. Horrified and roaring with pain, Mallus accused Zari of being 'one of the six' regarding her totem and tried to fire a swarm of glass shards at her. Unfortunately at that exact moment, Nora reasserted control over herself with the help of Sara, temporarily silencing Mallus. Fortunately however, Damien Darhk showed up to Nora, denouncing Mallus as her "savior" and persuaded her to return to the orphanage to be mentored by the demon, thus leaving Mallus still successful in recruiting her. Gathering the Totems Knowing that the Legends were now fully aware of his weakness, Mallus sent Damien and Nora Darhk to find and gather the Zambesi totems they currently needed (Fire, Earth, Spirit, Air and Death). Firstly, he sent the Darhks to Detroit in 2018 to retrieve the Fire Totem (which was currently broken) before the Legends could get it, which resulted in being successful. Later, he sent them to the Bahamas in 1717 to retrieve the lost Earth Totem. In the outcome of this mission, although the Darhks failed to get the Earth Totem, they did steal Amaya's Spirit Totem and kidnap Ray Palmer. Later, however, as Damien and Nora tried to force Ray to reignite the Fire Totem, Ray escapes with it. But in the process, Nora was able to gain full access to the Spirit Totem's powers and corrupt Amaya's connection to it. Then, due to Ray having destroyed the Berlin Wall which caused the timeline to fracture even more, Mallus' power and influence grew even more as he briefly possessed Nora while Damien wasn't looking before leaving her with a unhealthily disfigured face. Possessing Sara Lance After patiently waiting for the Legends to retrieve the long-lost Death Totem, Mallus, knowing of his strong influence over the totem, concluded that as a former assassin, Sara Lance would be a perfect candidate to bear its power and be swayed to join his side and fight for him as its original bearer did. To that end, he once more reached out to her in the temporal zone, and, being more cautious this time, disguised his voice as Sara's own and project harmless illusions of her during her time as The Canary. He promised Sara that with the totem's power, she can control over death itself as its new bearer. Unable to resist the demon's influence nor the pull from the totem, Sara put on the Death Totem and allowed Mallus to successfully take over her completely and transport her mind to his dimension prison. Wielding the Death Totem, Mallus rampaged throughout the Waverider while gravely injuring Ray, and using the totem and Sara's combat skills to constantly defeating Amaya, Mick, Zari, Wally and Nate in quick succession, whilst also shrugging off Sara's attempts to reassert control of her body. During this time, he also taunted the Legends by posing as individuals from their lives, including Jesse Quick, Henry Heywood and a young Behrad Tomaz. John Constantine, Ava Sharpe and Gary Green appeared to assist in their fight while Mallus was posing with the voice of Astra to taunt John. Further still, the trio's attempts did little effect. After Mick gain total power over the Fire Totem, this drew Mallus' attention thanks to the Death Totem, and he pursued him. Reaching the labs, Mick stopped him in his tracks by using fireballs to attack Mallus, successfully knocking the demon out. Enraged, Mallus tried to revive his vessel but despite help from Nora Darhk, Sara rejected Nora's offers of power and an alliance with Mallus and expelled him from her body as well as the influence of the Death Totem. Betrayed by Kuasa For an unknown amount of time, due to the timeline becoming weaker, Mallus' influence over Nora was increasing to the point of corrupting her personality. After Kuasa had manipulated Nate Heywood and had him captured, Mallus ensured that Nora would reward her with her totem. Before leaving Damien to torture him for information, Mallus briefly takes over Nora and demanded to Nate that he will have his teammates will bring the rest of the Zambesi totems to him or he will kill him. After some time, Nora returned only to catch Damien faking to torture Nate, which infuriated her and she forced him aside before proceeding to slowly kill Nate. After Wally West and Amaya arrive to rescue Nate, Mallus repossesses Nora and fights them. Mallus briefly steals Wally's lightning (and effectively his speed) before countering it back at him and knocking him out unconscious, while Amaya is briefly unable to use her totem due to Mallus' influence over it. However, she is able to regain its power, while Nate is freed by Kuasa and Wally regains consciousness. Regardless though, Mallus, through Nora, still easily overpowers them as Kuasa steps in. The demon confronts Kuasa as he stated that he gave her life and true power. Kuasa, now seeing that family is more powerful than anything else, tries to get through to Nora. But, Nora, confessing that she likes the way she is, draws the Water Totem out of Kuasa for her betrayal, effectively killing her. This forces the Legends to retreat. Assuming his True Form With most of history now utterly corrupted, Mallus' time cage was almost completely weak enough for him to escape, and Nora begins to going under a sort of transformation. Damien is looking on in horror as he begins to see her transform into some sort of winged creature. This reveals that in order for Mallus to escape, he must take over Nora completely so that he can have a physical form, which would also result in killing her. Unknown to Nora and Mallus, Damien begins to have second thoughts about going through with this concept, and sides with the Legends to trap him, stop him and save Nora. Thanks to them finding the actor John Noble, whose voice uncannily resembles the demon's own, the Legends are able to trick Nora and trap Mallus on the Waveride. However, later realising that the plan to use the Zambesi totems won't work and that to save Nora is to defeat the demon, Damien releases a currently possessed Nora so that she can fully undergo the transformation. Nora, now in absolute pain, becomes fully consumed by Mallus, who declared that he was finally free. He then began transforming her body into his own and as Damien and the Legends arrived too late, they stood and watched in absolute terror as Mallus finally reveals himself to them as an enormous, horned, winged and biblical Satan-like demon as he then declared himself as "so much more" than a god before taking flight and giving off a ghoulish laughter, having finally succeeded in his escape. Final Defeat After the Legends watch on in horror as his presence towers their's, Ray quickly stated that he is indeed really tall with Mallus quickly correcting them that his name is actually pronounced "Malice", not "Mallus". He then demanded that they hand over the totems or he will destroy their world. After refusing, the Legends use the totems to fight him, but they are rendered no match for his capabilities. As they retreated, Rip Hunter, knowing that he can only weaken the evil demon to buy them enough time to work out how to stop him, confronted Mallus with the time drive. After the Legends escape, Rip uses the time drive to wipe himself out of existence while successfully and yet greatly weakening Mallus in the process. Later, in an effort to save Nora Darhk, Damien and Ray return to Zambesi at the moment before she fully transforms. Ray shoots her with the anti-magic gun to neutralize Mallus. However, Mallus quickly stated that it wouldn't stop his return and quickly took possession of Damien and therefore transformed into his true form once more. After this however, it is most possibly that this affected Mallus' status after Rip's sacrifice. While still recovering from his near-death encounter with Rip, Mallus recruited, brainwashed and then sent an army of Blackbeard's pirate crew, Julius Caesar's Roman soldiers and Freydus' Viking clan, and then sent them to travel to the Old Wild West in 1874 to fight the Legends, Jonah Hex, Ava Sharpe, Nora Darhk, Helen of Troy, a revived Kuasa and Jax to reclaim all of the six totems from them. However, after this fails, Mallus, now fully recovered, arrives to deal with it himself. As he arrives, the armies bow down to him out of either fear or loyalty. Desperate, the Legends (Sara, Amaya, Mick, Wally, Zari and Nate) use the six totems to transform into something to defeat the time demon: a supersized Beebo doll. Mallus and Beebo face off with Mallus initially overpowering him. But, Beebo is quickly able to outmatch him and leave him arrogantly still believing that not even the six totems and their bearers can stop him. However, his own arrogance becomes his undoing as he tries to fly on top of Beebo and gain an advantage over him. But, Beebo quickly jumps and towers over him in the sky before cuddling him and holding onto him as they both slammed to the ground, therefore destroying Mallus and finally ending his threat to all of history once and for all. Legacy Due to Sara's plan of defeating Mallus involved releasing him, Constantine approached the Legends following and revealed that Mallus's prison also contained monsters of mythical origins, including dragons and unicorns. These creatures, collectively known as "Fugitives", have escaped when the Legends opened the prison to release Mallus. These creatures also presented an opportunity for the fellow demon Neron to enact his own endgame. Category:Synopsis